


Slippery

by ShitpostingfromtheBarricade



Series: Shitposting's Writuary 2020 [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Ficlet, Gen, Gendarme PoV, Waterloo, Writuary, Writuary 2020, day in the life, technically rpf but we're saying historical fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShitpostingfromtheBarricade/pseuds/ShitpostingfromtheBarricade
Summary: The censorship board sends a young gendarme out with some questions.
Series: Shitposting's Writuary 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593583
Kudos: 6
Collections: Writuary 2020





	Slippery

"So it's about the glory of France."

"Of course."

"And not a social commentary about the current political conditions?"

The author laughs, leaving the young gendarme to avert his eyes in embarrassment. "What else could 56 pages detailing the exact details and accounts of the Battle of Waterloo be expressing, if not the fullest extent of pride in one's nation?"

"You do later express contempt toward Buonaparte," strains the soldier.

"Why of course," the author scoffs. "As much progress as he brought us, we still needed his fall to bring us to where we are now.

Flushed, the soldier continues to stand rigid in the doorway with his eyes trained to the ground. Truthfully, there isn't much more for him to say: even Persigny had been reluctant to send him, pleased as the man had been to finally see a work in which his wife's grandfather had been done justice. Of course the censors had been worried when this particular author, of all people, had submitted such a lengthy draft to be published, but try as they might they can't make anything of something that just isn't there.

"Is there anything else, or will that be all for today?"

Struggling against a stutter, the soldier at last speaks, giving a formal salute with unseeing eyes. "Nothing else, Sir." A grateful about-face. "Enjoy the rest of your bath, Monsieur Hugo."

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments, or you can reach out at my [tumblr](https://shitpostingfromthebarricade.tumblr.com). :)
> 
> Original post found [here](https://shitpostingfromthebarricade.tumblr.com/post/190099900799/writuary-prompt-slippery).


End file.
